


Million Reasons

by BlueFlamePhoenix



Series: Thorki/Hiddlesworth Song Fics [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Breakfast in Bed, Bruises, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamePhoenix/pseuds/BlueFlamePhoenix
Summary: Million Reasons - Lady GagaThor knows better but he won't stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic Inspiration - because I have too many on my playlist and they all give me writing-bugs.

Thor woke up in bed beside his brother after a raucous reunion the night before. He still felt the touch on his skin from scratches on his back to bruises on his chest and shoulders and neck. Lovebites and needy hands. He couldn’t remember now how long it had been since the last time. 

Turning to look over at Loki lying asleep in the bed beside him, his brother’s face was still marked in shadows. Thor had no idea where Loki had been. He had no idea what his brother had been searching for or what he had abandoned in coming back to Asgard. He had no idea when he would leave. There would never be a way to know that. Thor had long since come to accept that his brother needed the room to breathe. 

When Loki looked bruised before he ever touched him it was hard to believe he was out in the Realms breathing. Thor had added onto the bruises. 

His fingers brushed the crimson sheet down from Loki’s hips to reveal the darkening violet finger marks where he had tried so hard to bury himself more completely inside of his brother. The fingerprints were everywhere. Thor traced over them until he knew his brother was awake and yet only paused. Loki said nothing as his dark lashes lept up from his pale cheeks to reveal the jade vision staring back at him. 

“Did you sleep well, brother?”

Thor moved his fingers from the marks at the top of Loki’s shoulders to Loki’s spine, tracing the ridges with a gentleness that said he could have not left so many marks at all. When he was given the opportunity to love Loki, that gentleness disappeared. 

Loki mumbled against his own arm, having to repeat himself when Thor asked him to. “I suppose I did since I had no intention to do so here.” 

Thor sighed softly and let his touch move over the pert bottom he bared to his sight and pinched lightly over the long finger marks under one cheek. Hearing the hiss from Loki made him smile up to his brother’s face again as he said, “Then I shall remember to exhaust you the next time so that I might have words with you again the next morning. How fortuitous am I today?”

Loki closed his eyes again, knowing his brother was mocking and genuine at the same time. A trait he would like to believe he had taught Thor. “Not very. I am still tired and I think hungry. You shall have to feed me if you want me to answer any more of your pointless questions.”

Thor stood and walked naked out to the sitting room to collect the breakfast tray. Returning to the bed, Thor sat down against the headboard and put the tray in his lap before rolling up a flat cake and dipping it in a sweet custard he knew his brother to favor. He hadn’t asked for it, so again Thor felt there was some kind of luck in the day. 

Holding the treat out to him, Thor stared into Loki’s eyes for several long seconds before shaking his head and saying, “At least open up, Loki. You are petulant this morning.” 

Loki opened his lips and watched his brother closely as Thor fed him the food, sucking in a breath at the taste too loudly for Thor to miss. He chewed the cake and closed his eyes as he did so, ignoring the feeling of Thor staring at him. 

Thor knew Loki was being stubborn purely for being caught unawares. Loki seldom let him wake first. Thor knew it was not even a competition. Loki did not sleep well anymore and he probably never would again. 

Spooning custard onto the next cake, Thor sprinkled it with fruit drizzle and rolled it again. He knew it would be messy and make Loki have to move or feed him one small bite at a time. Thor didn’t mind. 

Watching Loki take another bite, Thor tried not to see the dark circles under Loki’s eyes despite his heavy sleep. He tried not to ask about the yellowed bruises around Loki’s neck too. They were easier to ignore in the dark. 

Thor smiled as strawberry and custard escaped down Loki’s chin and laughed shortly as Loki simply let it happen. He scooped them up and shoved them into Loki’s mouth with his finger. Thor looked to Loki’s eyes as he asked, “What will you do now?”

“Have another bite. Next question.” Loki opened his mouth and let Thor shove the rest of the treat inside with a flicker of his eyebrow at Thor’s pushiness. 

Thor looked away and leaned back against the headboard long enough for Loki to reach up and take his water to drink. Looking back to his brother, Thor asked, “How did you know my bed would be empty?”

Loki’s eyes finally narrowed on him, making Thor double-down on his question standing between them. “What makes you think I’d have cared if it wasn’t?’

“So you wouldn’t have cared. Would you have still stayed?’

Loki snorted and rolled onto his back, revealing so much more to the eye in a move Thor couldn’t say he would expect from his surprisingly modest brother. Enough so he wasn’t sure Loki even did so purposefully. 

“I am not sure you mean to engage in hypothetical pasts, brother.” Looking around the chamber, Loki asked, “Where is the Queen then?”

Thor looked down to the tray and took a piece of fruit for himself until he could ask for more food. No one was expecting him to have company for breakfast. Thor let his head go back to the headboard again and stared up at the canopy over the bed as he considered what it was he was willing to ask of Loki. He was unlikely to get any real answers. 

Watching Loki steal a sausage, Thor slid the plate closer on the tray so Loki didn’t have to ‘steal’ and precisely ensured he wouldn’t eat them. Thor’s voice was quieter as he replied, “There will not be one.” 

Loki’s head lifted up at that to search Thor’s face and not just get a faceful of bicep. “What do you mean there will not be one? Of course there will. You must give the Realm an heir, Thor. It is practically all you must do.”

Thor smiled at that though the joy did not reach his eyes as he turned his face down to look at his brother’s incredulous stare, “And if there isn’t one? Time continues on. It will again today and tomorrow as it did yesterday, brother.” 

Loki sat up fully and artfully did not grimace at the movement. He took the breakfast tray from Thor into his own lap and began using the utensils so he could finish the cakes and custard. He seemed to ignore Thor’s answer and Thor wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not. It seemed like a win, little and few of those there were with his brother. 

“Will you leave today?”

“No.” 

Thor lifted his brows in surprise as he said, “Why?”

“Ask me tomorrow.” 

It became their new way of waking up. 

_Will you leave today?_

_Ask me tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticisms welcome.


End file.
